Arc en Ciel
by Amaya Kuruta
Summary: Kurapika Kuruta tidak habis fikir kenapa pria itu begitu menyebalkan. Kuroro bukannya tak merasa. hanya saja, jika dia sudah menemukan pelanginya, kenapa harus disia-siakan? AU!, Fem!Kurapika CH 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Amaya Kuruta Present**

 **Arc en Ciel**

 **Hunter x Hunter hanya milik Togashi sensei seorang. Penulis hanya meminjam beberapa charanya untuk membuat fiction ini.**

 **OOC, AU, Fem!Kurapika. KuroroxKurapika, Typo.**

 **Selamat menikmati ^^/**

 **Chapter 1**

"KURAPIKAAAA." Kurapika yang tengah asyik meminum teh paginya tersedak seketika. Ia menoleh kesal saat didengarnya derap kaki yang semakin mendekat.

"Kurapika! Tolong akuuuu~." Didepannya, Neon Nostrade nampak kusut dengan dandanan yang acak. Kurapika menghela nafas dan meletakkan tehnya.

"Kali ini apa lagi? aku sudah bilang kalau hanya untuk pergi kekampus atau bekerja, pakai saja dandanan kasual." Ucap Kurapika. Neon menggeleng.

"Kali ini berbeda! Aku libur. Kuliah dan kerja. Ini akhir pekan. Dan aku.."

"Kencan?" Tebak Kurapika. Alisnya mengangkat secara otomatis. Neon mengangguk. Seberkas merah nampak dipipinya. Kurapika kembali menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku siapa pria ini." Tanya Kurapika. Neon tersenyum senang.

"Shalnark! Kau ingat dia kan?"

"Um. Kemana kalian akan pergi?" Tanya Kurapika sembari berjalan keluar ruangan. Ia berjalan menuju kamar Neon. Neon membuntuti dibelakangnya.

"Hmm.. mungkin ke taman bermain?" Jawab Neon. Kurapika membuka lemari Neon dan melihat isinya. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah Kaos lengan panjang dan sebuah rok.

"Pakai ini." Ucap Kurapika. Neon menerima pakaiannya dengan berseri-seri. Kurapika kadang heran. Ia pernah mencoba memberikan kostum yang salah pada neon dan Neon dengan senang hati menerimanya. Kurapika meninggalkan gadis yang sibuk berterimakasih itu. I melirik jama tangannya. Pukul 7:45. Ia harus segera berangkat. Sebagai editor majalah Fashion sekaligus penasehat dan designer, Kurapika harus mengurus berbagai hal. Sebenarnya agak aneh jika gadis tomboy macam Kurapika berbakat dalam hal macam ini. Tapia pa mau dikata? Kurapika menyukainya. Kurapika membereskan kertas ditas meja kerjanya dan menjejalkannya kedalam tas. Ia meraih topinya dan mengikat rambut pirangnya. Kemudian dengan langkah ringan ia berjalan keluar dari apartement itu. Ia menghirup nafas dan tersenyum sejenak.

"Selamat pagi, London!"

.

.

"Hmm… Kau fikir bagian ini harus diperbaiki ya? Hmm…hmm.. aku mengerti." Shizuku, gadis berkacamata sekaligus pemilik majalah itu mencatat dengan seksama setiap arahan Kurapika. Kemudian ia menutup buku catatannya dan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Kurapika! Kau sangat membantu!" Jawabnya. Kurapika terseyum lembut.

"Tak masalah." Jawabnya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan lembaran-lembaran kertasnya.

"Ini. Aku rasa ini akan sangat cocok dengan tema bulan ini. Bagaimana?" Tanya Kurapika. Shizuku melihat design Kurapika dan berdecak kagum.

"Kalau kau bilang begitu tentu saja!" JAwab Shizuku. Kurapika tertawa datar.

"Shizuku, Kau pemilik majalah Fashion tapi kau tidak tau tentang Fashion. Aku tidak percaya ini.." Kurapika memegang dahinya. Shizuku mengangkat bahunya.

"Apa boleh buat, Kurapika.. Aku hanya mengikuti jejak ibuku saja. Salah siapa dia tiba-tiba mati begitu?" Jawab Shizuku serampangan.

"Hahaha.. kau tidak boleh menyalahkan kematian ibumu seperti itu, Shizuku." JAwab Kurapika. Kemudian ia meraih topinya dan memakainya.

"Nah, kurasa aku bisa pulang sekarang?" Tanya Kurapika. Shizuku mengangguk. Kemudian ia mengerjapkan matanya melihat Kurapika.

"Eri." Gumamnya. Kurapika menoleh.

"Hm? Kau memanggilku?" Tanya Kurapika. Shizuku menggeleng dan menunjuk Kurapika.

"Eri. Kau seperti salah satu tokoh game. _Metal Slug._ " JAwab Shizuku. Kurapika mengerjapkan matanya dan tertawa kecil.

"Benarkah? Hahaha.. aku pulang dulu. " Pamit Kurapika. Shizuku mengangguk dan tersenyum. Bulan ini majalahnya kembali selamat berkat Kurapika. Sungguh, apa jadinya dia tanpa Kurapika?

.

.

Kurapika memegang naskah majalah ditangan kirinya sementara tangan Kirinya memegang cup kopi yang baru ia beri. Ia memang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Tapi mengingat bulan depan adalah Halloween yang berarti harus ada kostum-kostum unik, Kurapika memutuskan untuk tidak membuang waktu. Kurapika melirik jam tangannya lagi. Dia harus pulang. Mungkin ia bisa melanjutkan pekerjaannya di apartementnya?

"Ah, Kurapika!" Kurapika menoleh.

"Oh, Hei, Retz!" Sapa Kurapika. Retz berlari menuju Kurapika.

"Ah, aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu. Baju yang kau design benar-benar membantu agensiku kemarin! Terimakasih!" Ucapnya. Kurapika tersenyum.

"Tak usah seformal itu, Retz. Kita bahkan satu kelas saat masih di sekolah." Ucap Kurapika.

"Mmm.. aku harus melakukannya. Setidaknya mewakili agensiku." Ucapnya. Retz adalah seorang model terkenal. Wajahnya benar-benar cantik. Terutama matanya. Menurut Kurapika mata Retz yang hijau kebiruan itu benar-benar indah!

"Ah, bagaimana jika kita makan malam setelah ini?" Tawar Retz. Kurapika baru akan membuka mulutnya saat Retz membekapnya.

"Tak ada penolakan! Aku merindukanmu, ok?" Ucapnya lalu menarik tangan Kurapika. Kurapika hanya bisa pasrah.

.

.

"Hee? Jadi kau tengah kabur dari managermu yang berisik itu?" Tanya Kurapika sembari menyesap tehnya. Retz membuat suara Shh dan menatap Kurapika serius.

"Aku juga butuh libur, Kurapika.. bayangkan aku belum mendapat libur sekalipun sejak bulan lalu. SEJAK BULAN LALU! Aku tak percaya ini!" Jawab Retz berapi-api. Kurapika tertawa geli. Dia tak pernah melihat Retz seperti ini.

 _"Pasti dia sangat stress."_ Pikir Kurapika.

"Nah, kau berencana libur berapa hari?" Tanya Kurapika. Retz mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku tau aku tak bisa berlama-lama seperti ini." Jawabnya. Kurapika mengangguk.

"Ya, memang. Kau tak boleh seperti ini. Bagaimanapun, Kakakmu tak akan suka ini kan?" Tanya Kurapika. Retz mengangguk dan menghela nafas.

"Kau benar." Ucapnya. Kemudian keduanya terlibat percakapan ringan seputar pekerjaan dan beberapa masa sekolah yang menyenangkan itu. Sampai akhirnya Kurapika melihat langit yang sudah menggelap dan bertaburan bintang.

"Sepertinya kita harus pulang. Kau sudah cukup bersenang-senang hari ini kan?" Tanya Kurapika. Retz mengangguk.

"Kita pulang bersama-sama, arah apartementku dan apartementmu searah kan?" Ajak Retz. Kurapika tersenyum.

"Tentu!" Jawabnya. Keduanya beranjak dari café itu sambil mengobrol. Keduanya berjalan tanpa memperdulikan siapa saja yang mereka lewati. Tak menyadari tatapan dan senyuman dari seorang Pria berpakaian serba hitam yang melewati mereka. Bibir itu tersenyum kecil. Ia menyingkap dahinya yang tertutupi rambut hitam legam. Menampakkan sebuah tato yang nampak berbentuk seperti salib itu.

"Kutemukan.. aku menemukannya.."

-TBC

Hyaaa akhirnya saya kembali juga *dibakar. apa kabar? semoga fic ini cukup buat bayar tunggakan XD

Jaa!


	2. Chapter 2

**Amaya Kuruta Present**

 **Arc en Ciel**

 **Hunter x Hunter hanya milik Togashi sensei seorang. Penulis hanya meminjam beberapa charanya untuk membuat fiction ini.**

 **OOC, AU, Fem!Kurapika. KuroroxKurapika, Typo.**

 **Selamat menikmati ^^/**

 **Chapter 2**

Hari itu mendung. Kurapika tidak tau ada apa dengan cuaca dizaman ini yang seenaknya saja berganti. Dan dia terlambat! Salahkan Shizuku yang semalaman menelponnya karena kebingungan dengan acara pertemuannya dengan para designer terkenal besok lusa. Juga Neon yang datang dan menangis tersedu-sedu karena ternyata Shalnark tidak mau membelikannya boneka panda yang ia suka. Sungguh, Kurapika lelah. Dan sekarang dia berjalan tergesa tepat setelah taksi yang ditumpanginya berhenti di gedung tempatnya bekerja.

"Ah, Selamat pagi!" Kurapika menoleh.

"Oh, Machi-san? Kau mengantarkan pesanan Shizuku?" Tanya Kurapika. Machi, salah satu perancang busana yang juga teman dekat Shizuku itu bisa dibilang menarik. Dengan rambut sewarna jambu dan mata yang dingin, membuat siapa saja enggan berurusan dengannya.

"Ya. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan satu design yang – menurut Shizu- kau buat. Menurutku it model yang bagus." Jawab Machi. Kurapika tersenyum.

"Aku masih harus belajar banyak, Machi-san. Terutama darimu." JAwab Kurapika. Machi mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya sekarang?" Tanya Machi. Kurapika mengangguk.

"Um. Kurasa hari ini dia tak sedang pergi kan?"

"Dia tidak sedang pergi. Tapi…" Machi menggantung ucapannya. Membuat Kurapika menelengkan sedikit kepalanya. Menunggu dengan heran.

"Tapi?"

"Yah, kau kesana sajalah." Jawab Machi sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kurapika. Kurapika mengernyit sambil menatap punggung Machi heran. Kemudian ia berbalik dan melangkah menuju Ruangan Shizuku.

 _"Ada apa sih?"_ Pikir Kurapika

.

.

Kurapika mengetuk pintu ruangan Shizuku selama beberapa kali sampai ia mendengar suara didalamnya. Suara itu menyuruh Kurapika untuk masuk. Tapi yang lebih memebuatnya heran, _sejak kapan suara Shizuku menjadi seperti suara lelaki?_

"Permisi, Shizu-." Kurapika menghentikan sapaannya. Didepannya, seorang laki-laki lebih tinggi darinya dengan mantel hitam dan celana panjang senada tengah menatapnya. Kurapika mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"A-ah.. maafkan aku.. aku tidak bermaksud untukk.."

"Siapa."

"Huh?" Kurapika mengernyit bingung.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya pria itu. Kurapika kini bertambah heran. Kenapa pula laki-laki itu harus tau namanya? Belum sempat Kurapika membalas ucapannya, Shizuku –yang sedari tadi luput dari perhatian Kurapika- melompat kearahnya. Membuat Kurapika menjengit kaget. Shizuku memeluknya erat. Kemudian dia mengangkat wajahnya. Wajah itu kini berkaca-kaca.

"Shizuku?"

"Aku… sebenarnya aku tidak rela. Tapi… Aku akan terus mendukungmu, Kurapika! Akan kutahan bebanku selama dua bulan ini. Jadi, berusahalah!" Kemudian dengan adegan dramatis, Shizuku berlari meninggalkan Kurapika yang tercengang ditempat. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Hmm… tidak usah pedulikan dia. Shizu memang suka membesarkan masalah." Suara baritone itu menarik perhatian Kurapika. Ia menoleh dan menatap laki-laki serba hitam itu. Kecuali kulitnya yang putih pucat, ia memang memakai hal-hal yang berwarna hitam. Temasuk rambut dan maniknya. Sadar bahwa ia tengah memperhatikan pria didepannya sebegitunya, Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sopan.

"Ah, kalau begitu, aku akan menge-"

GRAB.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, Nona." Kurapika menoleh.

"Huh?"

"Kubilang, kau tak akan kemana-mana. Kau. Akan. Tetap. Ada. Di. Ruangan. Ini." Kurapika menatap pria itu dengan tatapan, 'dia orang gila.'

"Maafkan aku tapi aku rasa tidak ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan denganmu. Lagipula aku juga tidak mengenalmu." Jawab Kurapika. Pria didepannya tersenyum santai.

"Kuroro. Kuroro Lucilfer." Ujarnya. Kurapika mendengus pelan.

"Baiklah, salam kenal kalau begitu. Sekarang kumohon lepaskan lenganku dan biarkan aku mengejarnya." Jawab Kurapika. Kuroro menarik Kurapika mendeka.

"Oh? Tapi kau ada urusan denganku, nona." Kuroro tersenyum ramah. Kurapika mual mendadak.

"Kita baru berkenalan dan kita bahkan belum sempat berbicara banyak. Jadi kurasa tak ada hal yang penting." Kilah Kurapika berusaha menarik lengannya.

"Oh, kau ada." Kuroro meraih selembar kertas di meja dan menunjukkannya pada Kurapika. Kurapika membaca kertas itu dan melebarkan matanya.

"Bo..bohong.." Gumam Kurapika. Kuroro tersenyum puas.

"Shizuku adalah adik tiriku. Dan yah… mulai hari ini, aku atasanmu. Mohon bantuannya!"

.

.

Kurapika melangkah keluar gedung putih itu dengan langkah gontai. Baiklah, hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Kenapa Shizuku mau saja menyerahkan perusahaan ini pada laki-laki aneh itu? Kurapika bahkan lebih rela dia bekerja tanpa istirahat di bawah pimpinan Shizuku dibanding memiliki pemimpin macam Kuroro Lucilfer. Meskipun banyak dari teman-temannya dikantor berkata bahwa mereka amat bahagia memiliki atasan macam Kuroro yang menurut mereka, Tampan, Cerdas, berwibawa, dan ramah. Tidak… memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Alergi kacang Kurapika kambuh.

"Aku.. pulang.." Ucap Kurapika pelan. Ia letih! Seharian ini dia harus bolak-balik keruangan bosnya itu hanya karena Kuroro ingin menanyakan hal-hal yang harusnya bisa ia tanyakan pada sekretaris pribadinya. Kurapika bukan sekretarisnya! Ok, selama Shizuku yang memimpin memang Kurapika sudah selayaknya sekretaris. Tapi Shizuku masih lebih bisa memanfaatkan sekretarisnya.

"Hhhh… mungkin mandi dan minum segelas susu hangat akan sangat membantu." Gumam Kurapika. kemudian ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju apartementnya.

.

.

"Huh?"

"Kau akan ikut denganku dalam proses pengambilan gambar bulan ini." Jawab Kuroro. Kurapika mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Seingatku itu bukan tugasku. Dan aku rasa tidak ada untungnya juga untuk perusahaan dengan mengajakku ikut serta." Jawab Kurapika mencoba tenang. Kuroro menutup buku didepannya dan tersenyum. Kurapika terdiam. Senyuman itu.. dia tau itu senyuman berbahaya. Seperti menunjukkan ada rencana busuk dibalik itu semua.

"Kurapika Kuruta.. kau tau apa pekerjaanku sebelum aku duduk disini menggantikan Shizu?" Tanya Kuroro.

"Tidak. dan aku rasa aku tak butuh informasi itu." Jawab Kurapika. Kuroro tersenyum. Kemudian dia menjulurkan selembar kertas. Kurapika menerimanya kemudian melihat apa isinya. Lalu ia menatap Kuroro bingung.

"Kau tau itu apa?" Tanya Kuroro.

"Ini design baju yang kubuat." Jawab Kurapika. Kuroro menjentikkan jarinya.

"Kau tau kenapa majalah dan mode yang didesign perusahaan kita tidak memiliki kemajuan?"

"Hei, Kita berada diurutan ketiga!"

"Urutan ketiga yang tidak berpindah pindah, apa aku salah?" Tanya Kuroro. Kurapika mengigit bibirnya kesal. Kemudian Kuroro menunjuk gambar yang ada diatas meja.

"Disini masalahnya, Kurapika. Designmu bermasalah." Jawab Kuroro. Kurapika serta merta berdiri dengan wajah memanas. Kemudian tanpa kata ia berjalan menjauh. Namun belum sempat ia melangkah keluar ruangan, Kuroro dengan cepat menahannya, menutup pintu dan menjepit tubuh Kurapika disana.

"Kau masih bisa berkata kau seorang designer professional dengan sikap macam itu? kau tau betapa busuknya kelakuan macam itu, hm?" Kuroro berbisik rendah. Kurapika merasakan tubuhnya bergetar menahan amarah.

"Lepaskan aku." Ucapnya pelan. Kuroro tersenyum santai.

"Kau akan ikut denganku besok. Agar kau tau bagaimana design yang kau buat itu benar-benar tak berguna." Bisik Kuroro lagi. Kurapika menepis lengan Kuroro dan dengan cepat ia keluar dari ruangan itu. Kuroro hanya bisa tersenyum melihat punggung gadis itu.

 _"Kau hanya perlu bersabar untuk bisa diakui oleh dunia."_

Kuroro tersenyum mengingat perkataan itu. sedangkan Kurapika kini berdiri didepan wastafel toilet wanita yang sepi. Tergugu sendiri dalam ngiangan perkataan Kuroro.

 **TBC**

 **Hyaaah… akhirnya chapter 2!**

 **Ah mohon maaf sebelumnya.. saya salah isi filter kemarin. Tapi saya udah perbaiki. Hehehe..**

 **Rianthi Risma: KuroKura XD. Itu kepeleset aja kemarin XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir** **J**

 **Jeruk tomat: ok~ Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Dan untuk semua yang sudah mampir lalu mereview, memfollow, fav ataupun PM, terimakasih banyak ^^**

 **Jaa~**


End file.
